TUFF puppy anniversary
by zman2998
Summary: Kitty and Dudley go to Paris for their anniversary. Rated "MA" for sexual content .English version. WARNING: Explicit adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**No relations to my other stories.**

It was Kitty and Dudley's anniversary they were on a plane to Paris, France.

"This is going to be fun." Kitty said kissing Dudley.

"I know. It's called the city of love." Dudley said smiling.

"I can't wait to have some fun with you." Kitty said in a sexy tone turning Dudley on good thing they were landing.

They went to the hotel and their room.

Kitty took off their clothes and pulled Dudley down on the bed with her so he was on top.

"Fuck me." She whispered into his ear.

"Gladly." He whispered back in a throaty voice turning on Kitty.

Dudley began forcefully pounding into Kitty making her scream.

"Dudley yes fuck me harder!" Kitty screamed immediately started to go as hard as he could giving Kitty even more pleasure.

Dudley could feel close to her climax and Kitty knew.

"Kitty her so tight!" Dudley yelled.

"Dudley your so great!" Kitty cried when both climaxed.

"I love you Kitty." Dudley said breathlessly.

"I love you too, Dudley." Kitty said as he crawled on his chest purring his tail brushed against his "member".

And fell asleep, and woke up the next morning, ready to go to the Eiffel Tower.

"I can not wait to see the Eiffel Tower." Kitty said excitedly.

"I can not wait to explore the city." Dudley also said excitedly.

"I can not wait to explore more." Kitty said with a smile sky Dudley knew what he meant.

Dudley and Kitty went to the Eiffel Tower.

"Well you can see the whole city." Kitty was sitting in a chair with her legs spread and was not ready Dudley was starring Kitty 'zone'.

"I see you've found something you like as well." He said looking at him.

"They kissed languages allow others to fight in the mouth.

"I love this kitty." Dudley moaned.

"Me too." She kissed him again.

After his little understanding session were the Louvre.

Wow, look at all the art work is priceless. "Said Kitty.

"Yes, it's amazing." Dudley said looking at the Mona Lisa.

"Paris is a beautiful city and I am a beautiful woman." Dudley said fondly.

"Oh Dudley you always nicest things." Kitty said giving him a hug a and purring.

"I love Kitty." He said to her.

"I love you too." Kitty was purring even more and Dudley tell she was happy.

"If she's happy I'm happy." Dudley thought to himself as he and Kitty kissed again.

Kitty and Dudley went to the hotel and went four rounds in bed together.

"Oh Dudley that was great." Kitty moaned.

"Your perfect in every way." Dudley said to her giving her a passionate kiss.

Dudley went to the kitchen and made a spectacular dinner for Kitty.

What do you want for desert?" He asked her after she was done, but she just got up and walk behind him.

"You." Kitty whispered into his ear.

"Sounds great." He said with an evil smile.

Dudley told her to sir on the edge of the bed and lie down. Kitty did so and Dudley put his head between her legs and plunged his tongue in her making her moan loudly.

"Oh yes Dudley!" Kitty screamed then Dudley hit a sensitive spot making Kitty tense up.

"Do that again please." Kitty pleaded and Dudley did that after a few seconds more Kitty's body tensed up and she hit her climax spraying into Dudley's mouth. He swallowed.

How was it?" He asked with a grin.

"Amazing." Kitty said breathlessly.

Kitty laid onto of Dudley purring, he liked her weight on him they both feel asleep quickly.

**Hope you all liked it also I wrote this using a translator app on my cellphone so I can't speak French but I can read your reviews so if you like it please send a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it please send a review. - Zman**

Dudley were on their way home after they had their fun in Paris but something was wrong.

"I can't...wait for...ugh what's with the turbulence..." Dudley was flung upward in to the celling.

"Are you okay?" Kitty asked after he landed back in his seat.

"Yeah I'm fine." As he said this a seatbelt sign came on.

The turbulence got worse until luggage was being flung from it's place Kitty held his hand. The masks for dropping cabin pressure came out and Dudley put Kitty's on for her before his own.

Dudley I'm scared." As she told him a horrid sound of twisting metal came from the lower area and the plane split behind them sending the tail into the air.

The floor right in front of them split and broke away Kitty and Dudley held hands as the plane was headed to an island. The row of seats they were in got ripped from the rest of the plane they passed out on the descent.

A few hours later in the city Peg and Kitty's parents were watching the news.

"Flight 298's crash has been confirmed. There is no way to tell if there are any survivors." The TV was turned off.

"Oh God they're gone! " Peg cried.

"My baby girl is gone!" Kitty's father cried as all the families of the other passengers.

Back at the island Kitty was waking up. She got up and didn't see Dudley anywhere.

"Dudley! Dudley!" Kitty screamed looking around for him and saw him come out of the brush he ran picking her up in a hug.

"I thought I lost you." He cried tears of joy to be with her.

He let her down and she pushed him down on the ground kissing him thinking about just riding him right there. But they had to find out where they were. Dudley found his suitcase which was chalked full of guns, ammo belts, and some ammo vests both in their sizes.

"So that's why it was so heavy." Kitty said giving him a smile putting on her ammo vest placing clips into the holders.

"Couldn't resist." Now that they had a pistol, ammo, and full auto assault riffles they took off.

"But why did you feel the need to bring all of it?" She asked checking the guns.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He cocked the rifle after he told her.

They found a dark cave with something growling inside it.

"I'm going to check it out." Dudley went in and saw a black mist where the growl was emanating from the mist rushed toward Dudley open firing.

**Hope you liked the chapter please send a review.**


End file.
